


Snow Day

by amy_vic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic





	Snow Day

"Hey, Abby? Do you think maybe we should-"

"I already called Gibbs to tell him we can't make it in, and no, he's not pissed at us."

"Really?"

"Yup. As it turns out, our fearless leader is also completely snowed in. The plows dumped about 6 feet of snow in his driveway."

"You'd think that Marines would be okay with all that shoveling and stuff."

"Yeah, well, he's also our boss, giving us the entire day off. We can do whatever we want."

"You _do_ know what this means, right?"

"We're gonna go play in the snow?"

"Get your mittens."


End file.
